


The Kiss

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, experimenting, rhink, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has noticed all Rhett's efforts to make their first kiss happen. It started as a joke Rhett made quite frequently but Link always knew there was a true meaning behind all that joking. (Based on GMM's 910 & 911)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Link is waiting for Rhett to come to join him in their shared office. Two days in a row, Rhett has tried to kiss him or say he has been thinking about it at least. Link has always been curious about it too. How it would feel when the taller man would tilt his face up to kiss him, would his beard tickle or scratch? Would it be tender or rough between two guys? Would he feel weak and feminine in his best friend's strong arms or would he still feel all manly and it would still feel good? How would Rhett look at him after it, would he laugh at the experiment or would he be totally different and give him the 'bedroom eyes'? 

In general, Link wanted to know how it would feel like to be kissed by another man. Who would be a better option to test that than his best friend? By the man, he was ready to do anything for. But that kind of thing wouldn't be suitable to experience in front of the camera or in front of their crew. It was too intimate and too sore subject to him just to let everyone see. Maybe Rhett wanted it because of the entertainment value and not because he truly wanted it to happen. There would be only one way to find out. 

Rhett comes into the office and as soon as he closes the door Link goes to him. ''Rhett.'' He starts.

''Uhmm... Link?'' Rhett chuckles and smiles.

''If you really want it. Do it now.'' Link says and gets in front of Rhett.

''Do what..?'' Rhett's smile fades and he looks puzzled.

''Kiss me.'' Link says after a moment of silence.

''But... I...'' Rhett can't find the words. His throat feels dry and he is not sure he even heard Link right.

''Just do it and get over with it.'' Link feels confident. He sees Rhett is blushing. There was a truth behind the jokes.

''Are you playing with me or something because...''

Rhett can't finish the sentence when Link puts his forefinger on the taller man's lips.

''This happens just this once, ok?'' Link looks at him over his glasses.

Rhett nods jerkily as an agreement. He doesn't want to argue about it. Link seems to be serious about the subject. 

It feels awkward to stand so close to Link and look straight into his eyes. He gulps visibly and then cups Link's face with one hand. Link closes his eyes and tilts his head. Rhett is so nervous it almost makes him shiver. He leans down, feeling Link's hot breath against his lips. The moment where their lips are an inch away from each other feels like minutes. Link is surprised when his best friend's lips press against his own ones finally. 

The two sets of lips barely move, they are taking the sensation of being pressed together in. Rhett is overwhelmed how soft Link's lips are and how they taste like peanut butter and peppermint. Link feels Rhett's thinner but warm and moist lips and the feeling of soft beard against his skin is weird but not unpleasant.

Rhett's hand goes from Link's cheek to the back of his head, stroking the short, dark hair there. Rhett parts his lips more, hoping Link would do the same. Link puts his hands on Rhett's waist, slightly squeezing the soft flesh under the fabric. He does it because he is probably nervous but still wants to experience more, feel the manly body under his touch. 

Link tilts his head more, the kiss becomes a little bit wetter. He can taste the unique taste of Rhett underneath the cinnamon roll flavor. They had those together earlier to cover the horrible taste of the last soup they had tested during the episode they filmed earlier.

Rhett's tongue begs for an entrance into Link's mouth and Link lets out a breathy, surprised moan. Link lets his own tongue tip carefully touch Rhett's. It is slick, wet and it feels dirty in a good way how wonderfully their tongues slide against each other when he becomes braver to use it.

Rhett's head is spinning. He can't believe it is happening. He tries to keep himself focused on the moment and not to wander off to his dreams how it would continue. He wants to remember forever how good Link feels in his arms and against his lips.

Rhett wants more and puts both of his hands on Link's broad shoulders. He pushes Link gently but keeps their lips connected. They walk backwards until Link's calves hit the brown leather couch they have in their office. While Link sits on it, they need to break the kiss but they keep the eye contact. Link lifts his legs on the couch too but he keeps them tightly together when Rhett joins him there and leans over him to continue the kiss. Even when Rhett's beard is soft it has rubbed Link's skin sore but not in a too unpleasant way. Both of them have their lips swollen and wet noises of kissing fill the otherwise quiet room.

They part for a moment to breathe. Their eyes are hooded and pupils are dilated. Rhett puts his hand on Link's knee but Link shakes his head. Link bites his lower lip, he is scared where this is leading to but same time he wants to continue. He knows Rhett wouldn't do anything else than just keep kissing him. If he would part his legs Rhett could have a better and more comfortable access to do so. 

Link parts his legs a little, like an invitation to Rhett. 

Rhett lifts his body up a little and with one hand he lifts Link's leg on the backrest of the couch. Link adjusts himself fully on his back. He is trembling from anticipation, spreading his legs to his best friend feels almost too intimate, even when he has clothes on. Rhett settles himself between the skinny legs and Link can feel Rhett's warmness covering him. His lips find Link's once again and the kiss is more aggressive, more heated and wanton.

Rhett's whole body is tense, he wants to press himself firmly against Link's smaller body but it would be too much for now. His head is already humming and he is tingling all over.

They go on until Rhett's arms are too tired to keep himself up anymore. They both breath heavily. Rhett licks his lips when the kiss is over. The taste of Link is still there. He lowers himself a little and allows himself to rest on top of Link, between his legs and his head on the smaller man's chest. They stay like that for minutes. Link's hand comes to pet Rhett's head gently.

Rhett breaks the silence by murmuring: ''Does this have to be our last time?''

Link doesn't answer immediately. He continues petting Rhett's head first but then his hand stops moving. Rhett turns his head enough to look into Link's blue eyes, waiting for an answer he is hoping for. 

Link is smiling but same time he looks sad. ''Maybe.'' He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought about this little fic, it makes me wanna write more! ^_^


End file.
